Shade Secrets
by Snowmouse of FrostClan
Summary: Shadekit thinks she is normal, but when the truth about her comes out, she feels as if there is no cat in the world to help her. When another cat comes into vision, she takes her chances for a friend. Only one problem, he is a loner, he is cast out, and has a blood- covered past. Will she finally get her chance at friendship? Or will she destroy the Clans? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Alliances

Alliances

RiverClan:

Leader: Troutstar- gray tom

Deputy: Streamfur- silver tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Mouseleap- brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Grayfeather- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Ghostfur- pure white she-cat

Featherfall- gray and white tabby she-cat

Birchwing- brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Littlemoss- white she-cat

Apprentice: Raggedpaw-

Stonestorm- gray tom with white speckles

Ashpool- gray she-cat

Palesky- white she-cat with blue eyes

Redmoon- ginger and white tabby she-cat

Crowflight- black tom with gray tail and underbelly with white ears, spots and muzzle

Whitetiger white and black tabby she-cat

Windheart- brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes

Apprentices:

Raggedpaw- shaggy white tom

Thistlepaw- brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Blueeyes- blonde she-cat with sapphire eyes

Whisperstep- white and black tom

WindClan:

Leader: Lionstar- muscular blonde tom

Deputy: Applenose- black she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Eaglesoar- white and brown feather-like tom

Warriors:

Halfpelt- half- white- half gray tom

Badgerfur- black and white tom

Antclaw- brown tom

Sunflash- small blonde she-cat

Poolwish- gray tabby she-cat

Mudshade- brown tabby tom

Skydance- white she-cat with unusual blue stripes

Elders:

Echopurr- small pale brown tabby she-cat

Mumblestep- shaggy gray tom

ThunderClan:

Leader: Prismstar- pure white she-cat

Deputy: Rabbitclaw- white tom

Medicine Cat: Spiritwish- ginger and white she-cat

Warriors:

Dawnglow- ginger and blonde she-cat

Clawblizzard- gray tom with battle-scars

Blizzardclaw- silver tabby tom

Tigerstripe- ginger tabby tom, former loner

Bumblestripe- black and ginger tom, former loner

Runningheart- small pale gray she-cat, former loner

Elders:

Speckleblaze- gray tabby she-cat

ShadowClan:

Leader: Pebblestar- gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Moongaze- silver dappled she-cat, former loner

Medicine Cat: Strongsoul- muscular gray tom

Warriors:

Birdsong- blue/gray she-cat

Squirrelnose- brown she-cat, former loner

Bluepelt- gray/blue she-cat

Gorseheart- ginger tabby tom

Breezetail- white she-cat, former loner

Pineclaw- brown tabby tom

Queens:

Creambeauty- cream coloured she-cat, pregnant with Gorseheart's kits

Elders:

Rainflight- silver tabby she-cat

Silverdove- silver dappled she-cat

Birdwing- blue/gray she-cat

NightClan:

Leader: Burningstar- black she-cat with fire-like mber eyes

Deputy: Icegaze- black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Jungleflame- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Secretheart

Warriors:

Greeneyes- black she-cat

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Fuzzymoss- black she-cat

Sootblizzard- black tom

Spiderleap- black tom

Ravenheart- black tom

Silvereyes- black she-cat

Apprentice: Pantherpaw

Mistbreeze- black she-cat

Softwing- black she-cat

Fireblaze- black tom with amber eyes, former loner

Milknose- black she-cat with pink nose

Snakefang- black tom

Dewflower- black she-cat

Mossdew- black she-cat

Swampfur- black she-cat

Apprentice: Frozenpaw

Braveheart- black she-cat

Apprentices:

Frozenpaw- black she-cat

Cloudpaw- black tom

Smokepaw- black tom

Pantherpaw- black she-cat

Queens: Icegaze- black she-cat with ice blue eyes, mother to Shadekit, a calico she-kit with violet eyes

Elders:

Blackflame- black tom

Lilyfall- black she-cat

Stormheart- black tom


	2. Scourge

She twisted, landing swiftly on all four paws. NightClan cheered for her.

"Thank you, Shadekit for doing you five- moon assessment, which will determine if you become an apprentice now, or wait another moon" Burningstar said.

All that was left to do was wait, while Icegaze, Sootblizzard, Burningstar, Jungleflame and Secretheart decided if she was ready or not, but she felt pretty good about becoming n apprentice.

Her paws were heavy with exhaustion from waking up before dawn to practice, and to get ready for the test, which ha been easy.

The only things that were need, were a size inspection, even though it didn't count much, and a few simple battle moves that she had to do on another apprentice.

Shadekit was facing the wall when her mother came in.

"Shadekit! It is time!" the calico kit perked up and ran to the clearing, already groomed.

"Cats of NightClan, today we celebrate a new apprentice" cats meowed their congratulations, and Burningstar continued.

"Shadekit, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Shadepaw, you have successfully completed the five-moon challenge, and I now announce you as an apprentice with… Softwing"

Softwing The only cat in the whole Clan who loved her like a daughter, other than her parents.

Shadepaw bounded forward, forcing her excitement away, she touched noses to Softwing.

"Shadepaw? May I speak to you a moment?" Shadepaw turned to find her mother and father sitting a few tail-lengths away.

Softwing dipped her head and ran to get some fresh kill.

Icegaze took a deep breath. "When you were born, I decided that you had to stay here"

Shadepaw cocked her head. "Where… Where would I have gone?"

Her mother ignored her and continued. "You were born calico, and were supposed to be taken to another Clan… Because the Warrior Code says black cats that give birth to non- black cats are given to the Clan of that queen's choice. I couldn't tell you at the time, because you were too young, but I couldn't bare to loose you either"

She paused momentarily. "You will never go to gatherings, or on border patrol. This is the reason everyone is afraid of you. They think you will uncover us"

Hurt filled Shadepaw's gaze "You kept this from me! I wish you would have just stuck to the Code and given me to another Clan!" Anger flared up in her as she turned and ran through the tunnel.

She ignored the calls from behind her, and sprinted until she couldn't see the camp entrance. Her mother had kept the truth from her. Her Clan hated her. And now she had no one.

The sun was beginning to set when Shadepaw became tired. _Where even am I? _

She looked around for any sign of home, but couldn't find anything, and NightClan scent had disappeared. She growled angrily, scuffing her paws through the dirt, not noticing someone was watching her until they pounced.

One second she was on her paws, the next she was below a small, black tom with one white paw and a white face.

"Get off me!" She shrieked, struggling under the cat's grip. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, loosening his grip. He sounded not much older than her, maybe only a few moons.

"If I could breathe I could explain!" The tom leaped off of her, a glare still plastered onto his face.

"I am Sh-" she paused. _Do I really want this cat to know my name? _But the anger in his eyes was gone.

"Shadepaw. My name is Shadepaw and my Clan has lied to me for the past five moons".

He looked at his paws. "So did mine, for the past year, anyway. And not Clan… I live in a group of cats called Ash, by the twolegplace and my name is Scourge"

Shadepaw raised an eyebrow. She had heard the legend of Scourge… But he was dead. Killed by ThunderClan's ancient leader Firestar many, many years ago.

"I had a great- great- great- great- great grandfather who's name was Scourge, I ma named after him" he said, seeming to notice her confusion.

"Oh, well, um. What did your… Group, keep from you?" 

"My past, they said what I did was right".

Shadepaw opened her mouth to ask what he did, and then closed it.

"What did your Clan keep from you?"

"I am supposed o be hidden from the other Clans"

"Oh"

"How old are you?"

"Twelve moons, you?"

"Five"

Scourge looked around for a moment. "I- I want to get to know you more, meet me here tomorrow night?"

Shadepaw opened her mouth to reject. He was, after all, from Ash. This friendship could never work.

But this was a chance for a friend, how could she possibly reject?

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

Shadepaw turned, and ran back in the direction she remembered most.

"Shadepaw!" Icegaze ran up to her and showered her in licks. "You came back!"

She pushed her off. "Where is Burningstar? We need to talk" Icegaze looked away. "She died, a few hours ago. Come say goodbye, that lump finally got the best of her"

Shadepaw's eyes widened. _How is this possibly? She was fine when I left!_ She pushed the thoughts away, and padded over to grieve with her clan mates.

"NightClan!" Icegaze's call shook Shadepaw from her daze. "I have received my nine lives from StarClan, and will lead you to be the strongest Clan in the forest!"

"Icestar! Icestar!" despite her anger, Shadepaw cheered loudly for her mother.

"Now, Milknose shall be deputy, she mentored Pantherpaw while Silvereye's leg was healing, and I think she will be a great deputy for our Clan".

Shadepaw had almost forgot about Silvereye's injury, she was only a moon old back then, and had sprained her leg climbing a tree and falling. She was in the medicine den for almost three moons.

"Milknose! Milknose!"

Shadepaw shook her head, trying to clear it. Tomorrow was her meeting with Scourge, and she wasn't going to let this distract her from finally gaining a friend.


	3. The Meeting

Shadepaw bared her teeth in a snarl and launched herself at Frozenpaw.

She twisted, rolling to the side and pinning Shadepaw down. "Calico's don't belong here," she snapped. Angrily, Shadepaw bit her scruff, distracting Frozenpaw long enough to throw her off.

Frozenpaw yelped, as she slammed hard against a tree.

Even though she had been training for many moons longer than Shadepaw, she was small, about the same size as her.

"Alright, alright, the sun is going down. We should head back to camp" Softwing meowed.

Shadepaw dipped her head, but inside, she was bursting with excitement.

The sun was just more than a dim flicker when it was time to go. Shadepaw skirted the edges of camp, staying in the shadows until she reached the dirtplace tunnel.

_I have to go by memory… Or by scent._ She thought as she hurried out the tunnel and began to pick up the pace.

It was almost moonhigh by the time she reached Ash Camp, where cats surrounded big, hard green bushes filled with icky black things.

"Scourge?" she called softly, peering through a hole in the barrier. An ice blue gaze greeted her.

"Not here" Scourge mumbled, stretching the whole and climbing out.

He led them to a moonlit clearing, just beyond the NightClan border, and sat down.

"So, what is life in your Clan like? I want to know everything"

"My Clan is one of the five, NightClan, we are supposed to only have black pelts, but my mother, Icestar, who is also the leader, didn't want to give me up"

Sympathy filled Scourge's gaze, but he didn't speak and waited for Shadepaw to continue.

"Icestar is our leader, since Burningstar died yesterday, and Milknose is the deputy. Our medicine cat's name is Jungleflame, and her apprentice is Secretheart. She has a gray patch of fur, that she has to keep covered or else one of the other Clans will take her"

Shadepaw seemed to explain for moons, about the five Clans, the leaders, deputies, medicine cats and, the Warrior Code.

Scourge's mouth was hanging open when she finished. "Wow… that seems like great life, being able to mostly live in peace and being able to forage for food instead of eating garabage".

Shadepaw shrugged "It could be a great life, if I was a normal NightClan cat. But now I want to know about _you_".

"Okay, well, Storm is our leader. She is also my mother's sister. We don't really have a deputy, but Rain, my mother, and Wind, my sister are mainly second in command".

Scourge's ears twitched slightly. "Ash is divided into seven parts, the Kit-Care Takers, the Guards, the Fighters, the Hunters, the Retired, the Healers and the apprentice's. We have three Healers and one Healer Apprentice. Dragonfly, Moss and Bird are the Healers, and Sophie is their apprentice, and my sister"

Scourge seemed comfortable now, his muscles relaxed and his whiskers not twitching.

"In Ash, only she-cats are allowed to be Healers, and only tom's are aloud to be Fighters."

Shadepaw sighed. "I wish I lived in Ash, life would be so much easier".

Scourge's eyes brightened. "What if you did live in Ash? You can stay with at night, and then go back to your Clan in the morning! You could be a Night Warrior!"

Shadepaw was overwhelmed for a moment. "What is a Night Warrior?"

"A cat of Ash that is only with us at night, and you would have to be known as Shade instead of Shadepaw"

"Alright, lets do it".

Shadepaw wandered into Ash's camp behind Scourge, and gazed around. "Wow, this is huge!" it was at least twice the size of NightClan, maybe even three times.

"Storm! I have a cat wanting to be a Night Warrior" A dark silver tabby she-cat turned around, and leaped swiftly down from a hard green bush.

"Alright, just a few questions. What is your name?"

"Shade"

"How old are you?"

"Six moons"

"What are your talents?"

"Hunting, fighting, climbing and swimming"

"Good. You are now to be known as… River because of your ability to swim, and Scourge can train you"

Shadepaw glared at Scourge, as if saying: _You never said anything about changing my name._

"You never said I had to change my name!" She snapped.

Scourge shrugged"It's not the end of the world, before I became a Fighter, my name was Casper, Wind's name used to be Ghost and Sophie's name used to be Mia". He explained.

Shadepaw growled, but followed him to the hard green bush. "This is Storm's den, not an ideal sleeping spot, to have to sleep under a garbage bin, but it's alright"

A white she-cat suddenly bounded over. "Hello, Scourge. Who is this?"

Shadepaw was about to reply, saying her name was Shadepaw, but then decided to keep quiet.

"Wind, this is River. She is going to be a Night Warrior" Wind raised an eyebrow

"Well than she is lucky to have a mentor like you, to teach her how to take a proper killing bite. Anyway, she better get back to her twolegs, the sun is going to come up soon. Bye, River!" Wind turned and started towards a pale gray tabby she-cat, who Shadepaw could only guess, was Rain.

"What did she mean when she said… _'A proper killing bite?'" _Scourge shook his head "I-I don't know".

Shadepaw gave him a strange look, but then changed the subject. "What made her think I belonged to twolegs?"

"Don't say anything, if you tell them you are a forest cat, they will keep you as a full warrior".

"Okay, well, I better be getting back to camp" Scourge nodded. "See you tomorrow night!"

Her paws were throbbing when she finally managed to sneak into camp and curl up he her warm nest. All night, the only thing Shadepaw could think about, was what Wind had said… _ A proper killing bite… _She couldn't help but feel curios, now that she knew for sure Scourge was hiding something.

**Hey guys! Exactly 1000 words! Plz review and comment… NO FLAMES!**


	4. About Ash

**Hi everyone! A suggestion from Leafdragon117 was do a filter chapter for Ash, but I have simply decided to do Ash alliances and a description. Enjoy!**

Ash

Leader: Storm- dark silver tabby she-cat

Respected warriors (Almost deputies/second in command, may or may not become leaders):

Wind- white she-cat (Rain's daughter)

Rain- pale silver tabby she-cat (Storm's sister)

Healers (Medicine Cats, only she-cats, no limited number):

Dragonfly- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Moss- creamy she-cat

Bird- gray she-cat

Apprentice Healer: Sophie- creamy she-cat (Rain's daughter)

Fighters (only toms, fight for Ash in battle)

Scourge- black tom with one white paw and white face (Rain's daughter)

Scar- brown tom with long scar running from his ear to his belly

Blizzard- silver tabby tom (Night Warrior)

Blade- thick-furred golden tom

Cal- shaggy ginger tom

Braden- muscular blonde and black tom

Raven- black tom (Night warrior)

Crow- black and gray tom (Night Warrior)

Oak- brown tabby tom

Tiger- ginger and black tabby tom

Guards (stay on watch, go on border patrol, may help in battle if needed)

Lily- large blonde she-cat (Night Warrior)

Snake- dappled gray tom

Mouse- small brown she-cat

Liam- shaggy black tom (Night Warrior)

Jack- dark brown tom

Hunters (Hunt for Ash, she-cats only)

Abi- slender pale brown and ginger she-cat with white paws

Emma- brown she-cat (Night Warrior)

Milky- brown and white she-cat with pink nose

Taya- sleek-furred blonde she-cat (Night Warrior)

Cloud- gray she-cat with white cloud-like shape on her forehead

Tulip- blonde she-cat

Apprentices (In training to become a Hunter, Fighter or Guard, Kit Care-Taker):

Dawn- pale dappled ginger she-cat

Caydon- muscular brown tom

Smoke- gray tom

Daisy- blonde she-cat (Night Warrior)

Kit Care-Takers (share responsibility for kits, she-cat only)

Martina- dark brown dappled she-cat, mother to Alisha, a light brown tabby she-cat

Sun- ginger she-cat, mother to Hawk, a brown tom, and Jay, a blue tom

Fish- silver dappled she-cat

Coral- calico she-cat (Night Warrior)

Blue- blue/gray she-cat

Crystal- white she-cat (Night Warrior)

Retired (Former Kit-Care-Takers, Hunters, Guards or Healers)

Peanut Butter- pale brown shaggy she-cat (Kit Care-Taker)

Raspberry- ginger she-cat (Hunter)

Boston- brown and white tom (Fighter)

Mallard- silver and pale brown she-cat (Guard)

Connor- shaggy gray tom (Guard)

Seamus- white tom (Fighter)

**Description:**

Ash was formed many moons ago when Missy, a former BloodClan cat, gathered loners, kittypets and rogues to create a peaceful group of cats, later known as Ash in honour of Missy's gray pelt. All cats share the apprentice's training, and when it is time for them to become a warrior, the leader places he or she in one of the five positions.

Other than Healers, a cat's name is changed when they become a full warrior. For healers, their name is changed at apprenticeship.

Some cats in Ash believe violence is the key, and lie to apprentices and tell them the answer is to kill.

Over all, Ash is as big as two-three Clans, because it is less likely to die from battle and any cat can join.

Night Warriors are kittypets that want to join Ash as well as stay with their twolegs.

Ash's prey is mainly plump rats, birds and mice.

Ash's mainly a peaceful group of cats, and rarely has to worry about battle other than rogue groups.


End file.
